The Inventors Wife
by dolphinand water
Summary: They were both odd, him much more than her, he grew up to have wild hair and an ever running imagination, she grew up to be a beauty passing it on to their daughter, who is the inventors wife?


He was ten and she was eight. People had told him it was just a school girl crush the way Amandine would fallow him around asking question of question about his inventions. He would reluctantly answer and listen as she gave him ideas on improvements he could make but never would.

"What do we have here? A boy's voice asked as the contraption was snatched out of Maurice's hands.

"Give it back Ace." Maurice said quietly looking up at the boy.

"Why should I?" Ace asked. He was the self-proclaimed hero yet liked to pick on Maurice. Ace stood high and mighty towing above the short Maurice. Suddenly he was on the ground a very Angry Amandine kicking him.

"That's not nice, give it back!" she yelled. Ace slowly handed Maurice back his invention before limping away muttering something about girls.

Maurice looked over at the girl in awe. Her cheeks were flushed, brown hair stuck out in all directions and she smiled brightly sporting her missing teeth. Maybe Amandine wasn't so bad after all.

He was fourteen and she twelve when Amandine had to leave to study abroad. Maurice had spent the day filling a small box with inventions he thought she might need. Amandine stood by the wagon her brown eyes down cast.

"Mandi." He said quietly using the childhood nickname ha gave her soon after they had become friends. She smiled lightly before running and tackling in a hug. The box fell to the ground as she cried in his shoulder not caring what the town may think.

"I brought you some things, just in case." Maurice said pulling the box up of the ground.

"Thank you." Amandine said a tear sliding down her cheek. Before anything else could be said she was pulled up in the Carriage and taken away for many years,

It was during her time away when they became even better friends. The two exchanged letters, her about school and his about how much the town Never seemed to change. Then the time drew near for Amandine to come home.

He was nineteen and she was seventeen when she finally came home. The whole town remembered the day the most beautiful girl in town came home.

"Ace I told you I don't have anything!" Maurice exclaimed walking backwards. He had to look up at Ace seeing as Maurice had not grown very tall.

"Well that's unfortunate for you huh?" Ace growled grabbing Maurice by the Grease stained shirt. Then he dropped him. Ace turned to see who had just hit him. Instead he saw a single shoe lying down by him and a one shoed very grown up Amandine.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled throwing the other shoe.

Maurice tried in vain to see over Ace but only saw a flash of brown hair.

"Step away from the inventor." She declared. Maurice felt his heart speed up and a slow smile creep over his face she was the only one who ever called him an inventor. Before he knew what was happening Maurice was talked in a fierce hug something that hadn't happened in years.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He didn't know what she was apologizing for nor did he care his friend was back he didn't have a care in the world. Then he wasn't so care free when she broke the hug and smiled at him. The school girl crush had flipped sides. He felt heat rush to his cheeks. She was beautiful no stunning. Her eyes were bright hair messy as always and the way she looked at him. He wasn't sure whether his heart had stopped or multiplied in speed.

"It's nice to see you Again Maurice." She said looking at the ground.

"It's good to see you to, Mandi." He was crushed again this time it was not a hug. She pressed her lips to his not caring that the entire town was watching. For a moment he was frozen not knowing what to do so he kissed her back.

He was 23 and she was 21 when she left again only this time for good. They had been rejoicing with the new of a child. Then she got sick many feared neither her nor the baby would last. Maurice knew Mandi was a fighter and she hung in there till after their child was born. A beautiful little girl. She held in her mother arms for only a moment. So as Maurice stood there hold the sleeping little girl, eyes filled with tears he named her Belle, for she was a Beauty just like her mother.

**There it is please be nice this is my first Beauty and the beast story. I have a few things to say I don't own Belle, or Maurice just Amandine and Ace. If you guys want to know Amandine mean loveable in French, and I kind of imagined Ace as Gaston's Father you can decide for yourself. Please don't hate me because this story is sad I cried writing it but they all can't end happy. Please review and this is the end of possibly the longest authors note ever. **


End file.
